Bahamut's B-day party
by Ulitmate Angel
Summary: This is a story about Bahamut's birthday which you can probably guess by the title


Disclaimer: I own nothing O.K n-o-t-h-i-n-g.  
  
Bahamut's B-day party  
  
  
"Ring, ring." *It was Ifrit's pager, he walked over to Bahamut*  
  
Ifrit: I'm needed in the human world is it alright if I go?  
  
Bahamut: You might as well, it's been two hours already and the only G.F's that have come are you and Carbuncle.  
  
*Bahamut glanced around the room and seen Carbuncle drinking his 10th can of coke*  
  
Ifrit: O.K. I'll be back soon, don't do anything without me.  
  
*A circle of fire surrounded Ifrit and he dissapeared. After he went Carbuncle walked over to where Bahamut was sitting*  
  
Carbuncle: This is one great party!  
  
Bahamut: Carbuncle you don't have to pretend.  
  
Carbuncle: Sorry.  
  
Bahamut: It's alright. But the thing is I invited every single G.F I know and only two G.F's shown up.  
  
Carbuncle: Someone will come soon I know they will.  
  
*Right then Ifrit appeared*  
  
Ifrit: It's chaos down there, we'll all probably be needed soon.  
  
Bahamut: (thinking)Oh great that's all I need, first no one shows up to my party and now I'll probably be needed in the human world, what a great birthday this turned out to be.   
  
*Just then Bahamut's, Carbuncle's and Ifrit's pager rang, as soon as they went Shiva, Siren and Quezacotl went into the room*   
  
Shiva: Thank Hyne the humans agreed with this plan. After all it's there fault we couldn't get everything done this morning.  
  
Siren: And all they wanted us for was to fight a Ruby Dragon which they could of killed themselves.  
  
Quezacotl: I know, they're so lazy, anyway we better start putting the decorations up before they come back.  
  
Shiva: I can't wait to see Bahamut's face when he get's back.  
  
*All the other G.F's that had been invited walked into the room and started helping*  
  
Eden: Sorry where late, we didn't know what colour balloons to get so we got them all.  
  
*Doomtrain rode into the room with a cart on the back*  
  
Cerberus: How are we going to blow all these balloons up?  
  
*Everyone looks at Pandemona*  
  
Pandemona: O.K. I'll blow them up.  
  
*He held about twenty ballons in each hand, sucked in and then blew out a huge amount of air through his massive air-sacs. All the G.F's started grabbing ballons and tying strings on them*  
  
Cactuar: When will they be coming back?  
  
Tonberry: They should be back soon.  
  
*Bahamut, Carbuncle and Ifrit return and are outside the room. Ifrit goes in to see if everything is ready*  
  
Ifrit: Hey, is everything set up?  
  
Leviathan: Not quite, we could do with a bit more time.  
  
Ifrit: How much time?  
  
Leviathan: About ten minutes.  
  
Ifrit: We'll hold him off for as long as we can.  
  
*Ifrit walks back out of the room*  
  
Bahamut: So, are we going in then?  
  
*Ifrit nudged Carbuncle as to let him know not to say anything*  
  
Ifrit: Why don't we go outside instead, it's such a sunny day.  
  
Bahamut: I don't really fancy going outside.  
  
Ifrit: Come on, it will be fun.  
  
*Ifrit nudged Carbuncle again*  
  
Carbuncle: Yeahhh, come on Bahamut. We can play hide and seek, you two can hide and I'll find ya.  
  
*Bahamut let out a sigh, he knew that they wouldn't be happy until they went outside*  
  
Bahamut: O.K. You've convinced me.  
  
*They went outside and played, Bahamut hid behind the tallest tree there was and Ifrit was behind the hedge. Carbuncle pretended he couldn't find them until about ten minutes later. They went back inside*  
  
Ifrit: Well I'm thirsty, who wants a drink?  
  
Carbuncle: I'll have a coke with ice.  
  
Bahamut: Give me anything I'm not bothered.  
  
*Ifrit went in to make sure everything was alright and Carbuncle kept Bahamut outside until Ifrit came back*  
  
Ifrit: Let's go in then.  
  
*They all walked in to the room. Bahamut sat down*  
  
Bahamut: I didn't notice all these balloons before.  
  
*All the G.F's jumped up out of the places they were hiding in and shouted "SURPRISE"*  
  
Bahamut: So you all came!  
  
Shiva: While you guys were gone we decorated everything and got all the food ready, and we even brought presents.  
  
*Doomtrain rode in with the presents in his cart*  
  
Quezacotl: We would of done it this morning if it wasn't for those annoying humans.  
  
Bahamut: Well there's only one thing to do.  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Bahamut: Let's pah-tay.  
  
*Music started playing and all the G.F's started dancing and had a great time*  
  
Authors note: Please review and by the way this is my first fanfic so be nice.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
